


Honor Among the Broken

by DrArchangel343



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modded Skyrim, Multi, Post-Skyrim Civil War, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Scary Alduin (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrArchangel343/pseuds/DrArchangel343
Summary: Ethan Wynter, an Imperial Dragonborn who crawled from an execution in rags to a living legend. Even after Alduin's defeat, and his fame filled to the brim with gold, deep down he knew his past will catch up to him. This story will start from the Dawnguard DLC.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Ethan Wynter meets Serana

“Young man… You will never achieve a place in this world. So long as you walk this realm, the only expectation I can see for you is your own death. You are unworthy of our family name, and for that we are sending you to Skyrim for you to be executed. May the eight divines have mercy on your soul.” Those were the last words Ethan has ever heard from the head of his family in Cyrodiil. His own father.

His emerald colored eyes were the first to jump out of his bedroll from yet another nightmare. Ethan brings his hands to ruffle up his sleeping face. Picking himself up, he takes a seat on a nearby rock inside the cave. Seeing that it’s not yet dawn from outside the cave, Ethan gathers some spare firewood, and with one snap of his fingers, he lit a soothing, warm fire. The heat brought a refreshing sense of comfort to Ethan as his dream began to resurface.

“Fuck you, and your family name, I’m still alive with a new name!” Ethan groaned under his breath.

Going through his knapsack he found a couple of bottles of black briar mead, and a few apples.

“Better breakfast than no breakfast at all.” Ethan said lightly as he began eating. 

By morning, the fire began to die, and Ethan finally had his possessions packed and his gambeson armor repaired. Before he could leave any further, Ethan pulled his black fur hood along with his black linen mask over his face.

_________________________________________________________

“Ah, It’s so good to breathe again! Even in this weather, it's better than the cave.” Serana spoke as she embraced the fresh cool night air. The falling snowflakes, and the light of the crescent moon reflected off the throat of the world. Her entire presence paints a glamorous and beautiful portrait around her as Ethan exits through the Dim Hollow Crypt. Ignoring Serana’s fascination of what she has forgotten through her time underground, Ethan makes his way to the open cliffside.

“Hey! Where’re you going Ethan? You promised to help me get home.” Serana whined as she struggled to catch up to her escort.

“Yeah I did, but you didn’t say anything about waiting on you to enjoy the view. So hurry up!” Ethan ordered as coldly as the weather.

Serana huffed in a puny mannered pout as she made her way next to Ethan at the edge of the cliff.

“So are we leaving or not?” Serana asked as she watched Ethan stare at the skies for a good long while.

“Give me a moment… OD-AH-VING!” Ethan yelled at the dark sky.

Serana suddenly felt the earth around her feet tremble in a small but sudden second. Soon after about ten seconds, she could hear a monstrous roar from behind her back at the Throat of the World. When she jerked her sight back over to the view she first saw, Serana bore witness to a large and mighty figure unknown to her. Every passing moment brought the creature closer to their location.

Ethan walked past her and awaited their flying visitor. Growing bigger as the creature flew closer, and when it was at a direct, face to face view it arrived to be the size of a full grown mammoth.

“You take the scenic route?” Ethan spoke to this unknown creature to Serana as if he was in equal power to this creature despite their difference in size.

“I am Dova, Dovahkiin, every route los brit! Is beautiful!.”

“Yes of course it is.” Ethan brushed off while climbing above the creature’s head.

“Ethan… What is this monster?” Serana asked in complete disarray and fear even for her perspective as a vampire. Let alone in the amount of years she has no idea of how many have passed in her long slumber.

“Are you kidding? There were no stories of Dragons from the time you grew up?”

“A dragon? This is an actual dragon? They were just bedtime stories when I was a child.”

The crimson scaled dragon slithered his way towards the curious young, and slender vampire woman. Within an awkward but brief moment, he swayed away from Serana’s personal space after giving her a good whiff of what she is beneath the skin of her immortal flesh.

“Dovahkiin, you bring a bo kopraan un qalos? Walking corpse in our presence?” The dragon spat out in discontent.

“You have a problem with that?” Ethan said as he rubbed the back of the Dragons horns above his head.

“No, Ethan… so long as hahdrim ek golt…” The Dragon took an extra moment for the vampire to hear the exact wording of his ancient language. “Mind her place.” The Dragon finished in the common tongue Serana would know.

“Also assuming this… dragon… keeps his nose to himself… I will gladly… Mind my place!” Serana responded to the majestic red colored dragon.

“Don’t worry, my partner, Odahviing, will cooperate the sooner you climb on so we’ll take you home.” Ethan confirmed before he held out his hand for Serana to clasp.

“He won’t hurt me?” Serana asked in case things were not too well spoken.

“Just climb.” Odahviing finally said.

Serana took Ethan’s hand and climbed her right leg over Odahviing’s neck, behind Ethan.

“Alright Serana, hold on tight. Odahviing, take us to Castle Volkihar.”

“Forward. Amativ!” Odahviing shouted as he unfurled his wings and sprouted off the snowy dirt cliff towards the north western regions of Skyrim.

The perspective of the world from a dragon was a complete stranger to Serana as a newborn baby is to the brave new world from a parents embrace of this realm. She wrapped onto Ethan’s waist as tight as she could and kept her eyes shut as hard as her eyelids could let her as humanly possible. Even with her Vampirism enhancements, birthright or not. The entire experience was something she couldn’t comprehend. Slowly but surely she slowly crept open her eyes to see what the entire country of Skyrim was like from the eyes of a dragon. One thing is for sure, the entire view alone destroyed her admiration for horses. From the way of a dragon, the world seemed troubleless, and peaceful. That was until the bitter view of her home was slowly in view.

Odahviing flew as far as he could to the peninsula of the castle, but the actual island was a place where even he feared to travel. So despite the unexpectancy he flew to the edge of the Northwatch Keep. For as long as Odahviing was in air, Serana took what time she had in the air as precious as she had with being around Ethan’s person.

Odahviing eventually landed on the frozen beaches of the Thalmor’s prison. Amazingly the High Elf guards paid no mind to the random encounter in their northern region of control.

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked in slight disappointment,

“I’m afraid this is as far as I can go. Daar golt does ni welcome pah. This place does not welcome all.”

Serana looked at Odahviing in confusion, “Why would a dragon be afraid of this place?”

Ethan ignored Serana’s question and climbed down from the dragon's neck.

“If you knew what’s happened this past year alone you wouldn’t even think to ask that question.” Odahviing said as Ethan looked around the beach for a way to cross the water.

“Umm... Seems this is the part where we usually get in the boat. You with me?” Serana stated as she climbed herself off Odahviing’s neck.

Ethan looked over at the eerie cold waters between the cold and frosty beach, and the dreadfully gothic castle in the distance.

“That’s your home?” That simple sentence was the only set of words he could muster before turning back to Serana.

“That’s it. Home sweet… Castle.” Serana answered in a slight hint of bitter regret.

“Why didn't you tell us it was so huge?” Ethan responded with Odahviing still looking over at the castle.

"I didn't want you to think I was one of those... you know, the women who just sit in their castle all day? I don't know. Coming from a place like this, well... it's not really me. I hope you can believe that."

Serana walked past Ethan and took a spot in the small rowboat.

Ethan pushed the small creaking rowboat into the water with his boot. The choppy waves made the boat wobble from side to side. Serana did her best to restrain herself to keep still, but when Ethan hoisted himself aboard, the waters began to swerve the boat much harder. Ethan took the helm and their trip to the castle resumed. 

Halfway through the choppy waters, Serana and Ethan remained silent. As Serana looked towards the growing castle she figured if there’s any chance of a conversation, perhaps now would be the best and only chance to talk.

“Ethan… that dragon you called… How did you both meet?” 

“I met him three months ago.” He didn’t explain any further. Serana wanted to ask more, but she could feel that cold change in Ethan’s voice that he wasn’t going to talk any further on the subject.

The silence boiled up Serana’s anxiety further, and the castle coming into view was no help at all. She was nervous about the idea of seeing her father again, after all this time. She closed her eyes and let her mind run loose in constant circles, “What will he say to me? Will he still see me as his daughter?” Those thoughts alone made Serana quiver in her bones.

Suddenly to Serana’s surprise a warm embrace cloaked her from above. She opened her eyes to see a warm fur blanket around her back.

“Thank you.” Serana snuggled deeper into the blankets' warmth.

“I know you’re not cold, but I know what anxiety does to the body.” Ethan said as he resumed rowing.

For the rest of the trip, Serana buried herself in Ethan’s blanket trying to keep her mind focused on anything besides her father. The best thoughts she could conjure up was the long trip astride Ethan’s dragon. She kept her breathing steady and repeated the list of ingredients to an extended invisibility potion in her head in order to divert her thoughts away from her father.

For a second, Serana forgot what was happening around her until a sudden jolt from below sent her heart into her throat. Serana opened her eyes to see herself back in reality and her father's castle is directly in front of her. All that’s left is to cross the bridge.

“C’mon.” Ethan stated as he exited the boat, “Oh and I'll need my blanket back.”

“Oh… Yeah sure.” Serana stuttered while making her way out of the boat. Taking in her surroundings, not much around the castle has changed: cold, barren and desolate. Further up is the stone bridge with gargoyles guarding the premise. Ethan proceeded onward despite Serana’s moment of looking around, but she quickly caught up to him beside him.

“Hey, so… Before we go in there…” Serana stopped Ethan in his tracks halfway across the bridge.

“What is it?” Ethan said as Serana caught up to him.

“I wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I’m going to go my own way for a while.” Serana said lightly.

Ethan could see the content in her eyes, but her uncertainty gives him this feeling of a wild card hidden from both him and her. The reveal is decided by her alone.

“I think… I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in here. I’m hoping you can show more control than that. Once we’re inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead.” Serana said as she walked past Ethan.

Ethan took a step back away from Serana. She’s mostly struggling inside a battle of her own mind of what to do for the future, but one thing is for certain is that she knows where to go with what’s directly in front of her. She needs to face her past here and now.

“Serana! Is that you?” Says the watchman at the front gate.

Serana remained silent and looked down at the man in a disappointing glare of authority.

“Open the gate now! Lady Serana’s returned.” The man shouted as the iron barred wall raised upward.

Serana was the first to move forward and open the front gates. Ethan slowly followed suit as the watchman looked at him in disgust.

_________________________________________________________

“How dare you trespass here!” says another vampire in a ponytail. As he approached the two closer, Ethan saw that this vampire had the attributes of an Altmer High Elf of the Summer set Isles. Still the idea of a vampire elf didn’t surprise him that much. Vampirism is not a possible feat to just humans, but any race of this world.

“Stand down! He’s with me!” Serana spoke to the vampire in a more authoritative tone.

“Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!” The vampire turned his way forward towards the main lobby of the castle, “My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!”

“I guess I’m expected.” Serana commented as she and Ethan followed behind the other vampire.

“I can’t believe it.” Says the vampire down below at the head of the table, “My long lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?”

“After all these years, that’s the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll.” Serana said as she was walking down the stairs.

Ethan on the other hand remained above the stairs, keeping a good distance away from the feasting vampires. Even from his vantage point he could still smell the horrid rank of human flesh being devoured from those wretched monstrosities.

“Of course I’m delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud. Ah if only your traitor mother were here. I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike.”

“Poetic.” Ethan whispered under his breath while watching this strange reunion on the sidelines. 

“Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into this hall?” The vampire looked up at Ethan.

“This is my savior, the one who freed me.” Serana turned towards Ethan, as well as her father’s interest.

“Please, young man. Come down from there, and let us be introduced properly.” Serana’s father insisted.

Ethan was hesitant at first, but there’s only one way to push towards the end of this visit. Making his way down the stairs, Ethan could hear the other vampires talk under their breaths. Calling him prey, a lesser being, and worst of all… a waste of time.

Ethan made his way beside Serana, with her father looking dead center at Ethan. He walked a few steps closer towards Ethan, and opened his nostrils to get a good smell of him.

“Do you like reading?” The man asked Ethan.

“... Yes.” Ethan responded in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I was hoping you’d say that. From what I can tell, you have a good sense on what to call poetry.”

“Oh you heard that?” Ethan asked with no surprise. 

“We all did.” Serana responded.

The entire hall of vampires muttered in positive response. Immediately after everyone made their responses, Serana’s father raised his hand to silence the room.

“Regardless… For my daughter’s safe return. You have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?”

“My name is Ethan Wynter. What is yours, sir?”

“Honest, and well mannered. I’m beginning to like you already. I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter would have told you what we are.”

“Yes, you’re vampires, and yet…” Ethan took another look around at his location before finishing his statement. “You’re the first group of vampires I’ve met to own an entire castle. You vampires are definitely not among the run of the mill cutlery.”

“Powerful words, Ethan, I never thought i’d say this to a sheep among the lion's den, but I’m impressed.” Harkon said, and suddenly the entire room went cold and silent.

“For centuries, we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which mattered most.”

Ethan could practically see the conniving snake inside the words behind this vampire's teeth after those last words. He wasn’t referring to his daughter, He was referring to the Elder Scroll she carried.

“So what’s gonna happen now?” Ethan spoke, disregarding Harkon’s last words.

Harkon then pointed straight at Ethan with a smile, “Straight to the point! Excellent… Ethan Wynter, you have done us a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

“And if I refuse?” Ethan asked with only a slight sense of fear in his face.

“Then you will be prey, like all mortals.” Harkon plainly stated with no hint of hesitation.

All the vampires were about to stand up from their chairs and begin to feast, but Harkon made them stay in their place, “But since you’ve brought back something special to our family, I will let you walk, but the next time we meet, you will be prey. Although if luck serves well in my favor, you might turn in the process, and then you will be begging to become a vampire under my name.”

“As much as I appreciate your offer, Harkon. I would rather not become a vampire… Willingly.” Ethan said calmly.

“Willingly? Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!” Harkon then morphed into a black and smokey cocoon, and shortly after he morphed into a tall and demonic bat winged humanoid. “This is the power that I offer! Now, has your decision changed?"

“I’m afraid not Harkon.” Ethan restated one last time.

“Very well, then you are hereby banished.” Harkon prepared to ready a teleportation spell in his hand, but Ethan suddenly halted Harkon’s action.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Ethan calmly said.

“It’s too late to change your mind, young man.” Harkon responded.

“No… Before you send me out, I’d like to offer you a parting gift.” Ethan removed his gloves and shortly after a light blue aura began to morph brightly. The bright aura faded into a darkening orb in only a matter of seconds.

“A teleportation spell?” Harkon thought to himself.

Ethan reached inside the small portal with his right hand, “Hold on I got it right here.”

Pulling out his gift for the Volkihar vampire clan, the entire room was completely dumbstruck in awe. Even Harkon looked amazed for a moment. Ethan bent down on one knee, his head down and his gift in both hands.

“The Mace of Molag Bal?” Harkon made his way to retrieve the weapon of his daedric deity, “This is truly a kingly gift, young man. Very well then, I shall send you away now.” Harkon resumed his spell to banish Ethan and in a blink of an eye, he was gone in a blaze of dark and eerie flames.

With Ethan finally away from the vampire's presence, Serana gave his father a curious look. “Father… Did you really banish him? Or did you…”

Harkon wasn’t paying attention as he was admiring his new weapon. The carvings of the weapons surface were in equal majesty to the power it releases in the Vampire Lords iron grip.

“Father?” Serana repeated.

“He’s fine. Well… Originally I had no intentions of letting him walk. I was gonna send him to the death hound pits.” Those last words sent chills to Serana, but it seems like everyone else had a modest laugh from their Vampire lord’s remark.

“Don’t worry, Serana… He’s just outside at the beach. I’m sure by now he’s prepping the boat.” Harkon said, still looking at his Mace in astonishment.

With that in mind, Serana raced upstairs at the nearest front window to see if that’s true. Her father was telling the truth, Ethan is already shoving off from the beach. Serana released a long breath she didn’t realize she was holding back. Her mind began to slow from all the constant ideas of where her father sent her.

“Now that I think about it…” Harkon said as he took his eyes away from the mace, and back to his original self, “There’s something about him that’s really interesting. Am I the only one who smelled something off about his blood?” harkon said as he sat to resume his meal.

“I smelled it too.” The nearest vampire thrall said.

“Could he have been a Werewolf?” A young blooded vampire asked.

“No… Werewolf blood doesn’t have that type of aroma.” Serana corrected.

“I think for now we’ll let him go.” Harkon suggested, “Until then we must celebrate! My daughter at long last has returned the Elder Scroll.”

All the vampires cheered in agreement. All but Serana. As she feared, her father has not changed one bit.

_________________________________________________________

Ethan finally arrived at the beach of North Watch Keep, and to his surprise a friend of his has been waiting all this time.

“What are you still doing here Odahviing?” Ethan asked while exiting the boat.

“I was curious, and if I may be honest, I was for sure you’d return here a vampire.” 

“Well I’m still human.” Ethan said as he climbed over his friend's neck.

“So where to next?” Odahviing asked.

“I could use a drink… Take me to Solitude and you’re free to leave.” Ethan said.

“Excellent!” Odahviing shouted as he flew away from the view of the accursed castle with Ethan.


	2. Late Night Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Wynter, an Imperial Dragonborn who crawled from an execution in rags to a living legend. Even after Alduin's defeat, and his fame filled to the brim with gold, deep down he knew his past will catch up to him. This story will start from the Dawnguard DLC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a total of six chapters under editing. Although if you can't wait you can find the next three chapters on my Fanfiction. It has the same name in case you're unable to find it. It'll have the characters (Dragonborn, Dovakiin x Serana) and an OC.

It was complete darkness for what felt like three hours. The only thing she can do is dream of what has come. A memory lost that does not belong to a vampire. A time long before she became a vampire.

“Mommy, look at my flowers!” Little Serana shouted in excitement. Dressed in a lovely well worn red and black belted tunic, dirty gloves and a lightly dirtied colored, hand woven sun hat.

Serana’s mother carefully made her way across the family gardens. Making sure nothing important is stepped over. Over where her daughter is, she saw a lovely set of mountain flowers of all kinds of colors.

“Oh sweetheart, they’re so lovely! You’re only nine years old, and you’re a natural gardener already! When you have kids of your own I have no doubt you’ll teach them well.” 

“Children… I don’t understand, how am I supposed to have children?” Serana asked in complete youthful confusion.

Her mother grew rather flustered in her words, “Oh… Uh well-”

_________________________________________________________

Then suddenly, Serana’s trip down memory lane was blasted apart in a burning bright light. The light bursted in front of Serana as fast as it vanished, leaving a blurry and dark sight of grey and brown. It took a moment for Serana to realize she was in the same cave she had been sleeping in. Her entire body was as light and still as a thistle branch in the wind. She could’ve fallen to the hard ground, but a pair of warm arms caught her and braced her in an even warmer chest of what felt like thick silk.

Her vision eventually went dark but her body suddenly sparked back in control, and the first thing she saw was a man. From the smell of his blood it was not of full nordic heritage. A good half of the aroma was of Cyrodilic origin, and a third scent caught in her nostrils. His face was covered with a black face mask, but his eyes. They were like a pair of mesmerizing emeralds. By the time her senses were in full control she picked herself up from the human’s strong embrace, and stood up to see herself in the same cave with a whole lot of unwanted time around it.

_________________________________________________________

Laughter and celebration among all the vampires rang from around the entire hall. Wine cups filled to the brim with pure nordic blood. The sharp metal clinks of cups echoed throughout the halls in joyous celebration. All the vampires were in a super joyous celebration with the return of the great “Serana”, and yet the guest of honor could only quietly sip her serving of Nord blood. All the Thralls were entertaining and singing to the vampires, and not even Harkon could see her daughters discontent.

After all these countless years of slumber, this one serving of blood was the vampire princess’s reality of how much time has passed since she was put into that lonely crypt. The last time she had any blood at all was definitely not as rich as this. It has the same taste as Nord blood, but a different sense of protein from before. Something about the taste is not from her time of being alive and well awake.

After she saw Ethan take the one rowboat and make her way back to the mainland through the Sea of Ghosts she was consumed with thoughts and ideas of the events that have passed through the years.

“Serana, my dear. Are you okay? You’ve hardly touched your meal.” Harkon noticed.

“Oh… It’s fine, father, I just… Just.” Serana responded hastily.

“Now, now my dear, naive Serana, I can tell something is troubling you. Tell me.” Harkon insisted rather bluntly.

“Why… Why was I down there?” Serana asked 

“Well, you’ll have to ask your traitorous mother that, when we find her. Although I can tell you, the last time I saw you was during the end of the second era, and now it’s the fourth.” Harkon afterwards took a brief sip of his last gulps of blood in his cup and stood from his seat to make an announcement. Using his empty chalice he took his daughter’s unused fork and started making a sharp ding ding in the air.

“Alright everyone.” Harkon said before giving back his daughter's fork, “As you can imagine, i’m sure the idea of a mortal being banished from this castle is unheard of… Even for all of us.” The entire room was in a unison agreement to the idea. “But I’m willing to bet everything that this Imperial who goes by the name ‘Ethan Wynter’ was challenging us. So for that in mind, I want the word to spread all across Skyrim. Ethan Wynter is not to be killed, but captured.”

Serana looked at her father in astonishment. For a moment she felt like he was showing mercy to a worthy mortal, but as she thought of the idea longer. She realized her father has a secret in place, and he’s about to show his hand here and now.

“I want this Imperial to be turned into one of us… And the only way for that is to capture him.” Harkon finished with a statement so predictable and yet so unpredictable.

“A lot of things really have changed since I’ve been gone.” Serana thought to herself. Seeing her father go to great lengths outside of their norm to reach his goal.

“Why would you even suggest that, your grace.” One of Harkon’s top lieutenants asked.

Harkon remained quiet to that answer until he looked to her daughter, “Serana, dear.”

“Yes father?” Serana answered.

“You’ve spent more time with this man, more than any of us. Is there anything about him you can tell us?”

Serana took in a second to wrap around her developing answer until she finally opened her mouth, “Well… if anything that sticks out about him is that… After he broke me out of that crypt, a small earthquake erupted after he screamed at the sky, and then a dragon flew over to help us get here.”

The whole room then went silent after Serana’s answer. The first person to speak up was her own father.

“I should’ve known!” Harkon said with a serious tone in his voice.

“In all my immortal life I never thought I’d see another Dragonborn. Let alone walk in my presence… And leave as a mortal.” Harkon said in slight astonishment. He made his way towards his recent present, and took the Mace of Molag Bal in his hands, “Then again, this dragonborn must have a lot more surprises than he’s showing off… This man had the nerve to give us this sacred weapon!” Harkon began showing off this accursed mace, “I want every vampire in Skyrim to tell me everything about him, and if they know nothing about him, then make them learn! I want to know who this man is friends with, I want to know where he sleeps, and for the love of Molag Bal I even want to know what he eats every day. I want every detail we can gather about ‘Ethan Wynter”. EVERYTHING! The more we know, the more we can use against him.” Harkon swung the mace in the air fiercely to ensure his statement is well known among them all. “This Mace he offered to us is only a delay to his inevitable fate to become one of us.”

Serana kept her emotions and opinions in check to her father’s demands. In a way from where she’s standing, this declaration feels ironic. Perhaps if her father had this amount of dedication to find Ethan maybe he would be the first to find her. Still, she doesn’t like any of this. When the coast is clear, she’s gonna make a break for it and find Ethan before any of her father’s members find him.

_________________________________________________________

Angeline’s Aromatics is rather quiet today, the only company is Vivienne Onis watching the front desk with Ethan making his way.

“Vivienne?” Ethan asked.

“Oh hey Ethan.”

“I don’t suppose you have any nightshade and thistle branch in stock today?” Ethan asked.

“Umm, yeah sure.” Vivienne went to fetch the desired ingredients, “Here you go!”

“Oh and i’ll need a mortar and pestle… I’m working on a concoction that will likely need to be done discreetly.”

“Sure, all this will be about twenty-four septims.”

“Here.” Ethan dropped the needed amount of coin on the counter, “Oh and there’s some extra septims if you forget what I told you.”

“Umm, sure… I promise. I admit, what you said sounds… Very scary, but I have no doubt that what you’re planning is something for the best.” Vivienne claimed.

“Thank you.” Ethan said as he took his leave.

_________________________________________________________

At the Winking Skeever, an accomplice of Ethan’s was waiting for him with some extra supplies for his secret alchemy project. The Argonian Gulum-Ei waited at his regular table in the corner while watching the bard play her lute.

“Seriously, where is that Imperial?” Gulum-Ei pestered under his breath.

“Hey Vinius, I’ll take an ale, a tall tankard and fill it high!” Ethan asked the moment he stepped inside the inn.

Taking a seat next to the Argonian, the two remained quiet and kept to themselves until Ethan’s food arrived. Gulum-Ei was given the first mug of ale as a sign to lessen the tension between the two.

“Were you able to get the thing I asked for?” Ethan asked when he was given his own pint.

“Yeah yeah yeah... I was only able to get one given the time frame.” Gulum-Ei handed Ethan a hand sized burlap sack from under the table.

“That’ll do just fine.” Ethan said as he passed a good handful of septims to the Argonian.

“Do I need to know why you need a Daedra heart?” Gulum-Ei asked before taking a swig of his ale.

“No… You don’t. And I added a little extra to the payment in case of what happens when you snitch.” Ethan said after consuming half of his own mug.

“Three Flawless Amethysts?”

“And a couple of garnets for any personal troubles.” 

“What makes you think I won’t snitch on you after we leave this tavern? Do you seriously trust me that much?”

“No I don’t… That’s why I want you to snitch. How else do I send tabs to your guild” Ethan said coldly before finishing his ale making his way for the exit.

Gulum-Ei remained silent, watching the man leave with his hidden daedra heart.

_________________________________________________________

Midnight arrived with Ethan outside Solitude’s city limits. Pestling his acquired ingredients from Vivienne underneath the moonlight, Ethan pulled out his Daedra Heart, and squeezed all of the blood inside the mortar. The blood then started sizzling with the rest of the ingredients. Afterwards the mixture finally settled and turned into a bitter shade of black. 

“It actually worked.” Ethan said under his breath, ‘Now for the last ingredient.” Ethan pulled out a bottle of mead, and an empty wine bottle. Gently funneling the ale first, following the mixed blood. With both pieces combined, Ethan has created a potential advantage that could change the war with vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to Creativity


	3. Pilgramage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Wynter, an Imperial Dragonborn who crawled from an execution in rags to a living legend. Even after Alduin's defeat, and his fame filled to the brim with gold, deep down he knew his past will catch up to him. This story will start from the Dawnguard DLC.

It’s been over a month since Ethan last saw Serana. During the long weeks, Ethan had kept himself busy and stable by working between bounties and keeping tabs on any vampire sightings for the Dawnguard. Despite all the work that can be found, Ethan needed a way to clear his head for the morning. Something that can give him a sense of clarity in who he has become. After Alduin's defeat, there's always been this nagging little voice in the back of his mind that’s been saying “Your purpose has not been reached, and you never will reach it!” Eventually the voice inside evolves into a barrage of needles. The only way he can think of is by taking another pilgrimage to High Hothgrar.

Ethan made the Pilgrimage four times since he arrived in Skyrim. He’s always had his reasons to make his way for the Greybeards or Skyrim itself. Sadly none of those four reasons were never for himself, and himself alone. The first time was because he was summoned by the Greybeards. The second was to meet Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards. Third was to confront Alduin with the Elder Scroll, and to learn the Dragonrend shout. The fourth and final reason was to commence a temporary peace treaty between the Empire and Stormcloaks.

The last time Ethan saw Arngeir and Paarthurnax was after his trip to Sovngarde.

Just before Ethan could begin his fifth pilgrimage a group of young men and women from the wood milling town of Ivarstead gathered around the side of the road just outside the town’s entrance. Picking up the pace to the commotion, Ethan pushed away the kids to see an animal corpse brutally mauled.

“Holy fucking shit…” It only took a moment to process the identity of the dead body, “It’s a Sabrecat.” Ethan kneeled before the big cat to take a quick look at its remains.

Sadly the kids around him won’t give him enough space to do a thorough examination.

“Everyone!” Ethan shouted.

The whole group around him went silent. The next set of curious voices were from children oncoming from the same nearby town. Ethan turned his attention to the closest person he could talk to. It was a strong burly man no older than twenty from first look.

“You! Get everyone and those kids away from here.” Ethan ordered, but as he expected from these kids.

“Are you serious? I wanna know what killed this thing!” He retorted to Ethan.

“Are you forgetting who I am? What I am? And what I’ve done?” Ethan looked dead set in the young man’s eyes with no sign of hesitation.

The moment that hard stare set inside the man’s mind, he had no quarrel, “Right, sorry, Dovahkiin.”

The man then pulled away from the corpse and Ethan, and did what he was told.

“C’mon guys, you heard him, let’s give him room. C’mon! Kids, there’s nothing to see over here. Let’s go!”

Doing as the young man was told, Ethan gave a thorough, and long look at the Sabrecat.

“Sabrecats have no natural predators… aside from humans and other humanoid races… And Dragons, assuming they ever cross paths.” Ethan started his investigation with his currently known facts. Next was examining the creatures wounds, “There’re no specific marks or patterns of any creature of daedra origin. Whatever did this was of the natural origin. The bite marks look like wolf fangs… And the size of the jaws are not normal. Not even an ice wolf could make a bite size this wide... There’s only one species of wolf that could take down a sabrecat like this… Even as rarely on their own… A Direwolf.” Ethan concluded before determining the age of this Direwolf, let alone the familiarity of this creature. “The age of this Sabrecat was well in its prime… The only way a Direwolf could take down a feline this size would be if the direwolf was not alone or...” Ethan finally noticed that there was only one set of claw and bite marks around the monster, and both of the sabrecat’s fangs missing by force as if they were ripped apart from the creature.

Ethan then noticed a trail of blood stains. He touched a smidgen of the dirt that had the blood in said ground. He gave it a sniff and touched the tip of his fingers at the edge of his tongue. The blood was not from a sabrecat or any other creature besides a member of the canines. 

The trail of blood is following the southern direction of the river.

After about three or four miles following the lake shore, Ethan found the killer of the sabrecat, and just like the victim, Ethan found the direwolf dead from its wound, with an impaled neck by both of the sabrecat's fangs. Ethan slowly made his way towards the second animal corpse, and when he arrived at the direwolf’s remains, he saw what he feared was not the only case.

“Molly?” Ethan said to himself aloud.

Ethan searched the creature's body for any familiar marks, and the most damning piece of evidence were the dire wolf’s two different eye colors. The left eye was ice blue and the opposite was amber.

“No… NO!!!” Ethan cried immensely. Quickly afterwards he began hyperventilating at the sight of the direwolf. Ethan fell next to the animal corpse along the waters of the lake in his state of shock. He would’ve choked to death on his own lack of oxygen if not for a sudden sense of wet licks on his cheeks.

His mind started reeling back into reality the more the feeling of love he felt around him. When he looked over back at the dead direwolf he saw a small white furred puppy licking the bridge of his nose. After Ethan had a handle on his breathing he picked himself up from the ground and took another look at the corpse to see five more direwolf pups. Trying to find as much comfort in the corpse of their mother’s embrace as they can. After slowly putting himself back together from his grieving, Ethen found something lightly wrapped around her neck. A note.

“Ethan Wynter! You may have escaped Helgen, but you cannot escape your fate. You were meant to die that day and you will and must die. Count on it!” Was all that was written on the note around the direwolf’s neck.

The white furred puppy whined her head into Ethan’s lap. Giving him a sense of comfort as best she can give. He patted the back of her soft fluffy head until he sensed a human presence behind him.

“Ethan? I knew I smelled someone familiar nearby.” Said a friend Ethan hasn’t seen or heard from in a good long time.

“Sinding… What are you doing here?”

“I was out hunting until I caught the scent of this dead direwolf, and so I came to investigate… It’s been centuries since a direwolf was seen in Skyrim… You seem like you know this dead beast.”

“Don’t call her a beast! Her name was Molly, she was my only friend back home in Cyrodiil. They brought her here to send me a message.”

“Who’s they?” Sinding asked while walking over to the direwolf pups.

“Not your concern.” Ethan said as he snapped his fingers to let the flames burn the note.

“Very well… Still though, these five pups need a new home. I can take them back with me to my grotto. I can promise they will be taken care of.”

“Thank you Sinding… Please… Take good care of them. I won’t lie to you Sinding… This message may have been a tragedy for me… But… Each loss brings another opportunity. Maybe the direwolves can prosper in Skyrim again. Like you said, there hasn’t been a direwolf here in centuries.”

“Well I'd be honored, Ethan. You have my word these pups will become worthy predators.” Sinding gathered the pups in his arms, but the white furred pup didn’t want to go with him. Instead she seemed to be more attracted to Ethan more.

“Looks like this little girl wants to stay with you, Ethan.” Sinding realized with the rest of her siblings in his arms, “Maybe you should keep her with you.”

Ethan picked up the little direwolf and looked straight in her eyes. They were a set of icy blue so deep they gave Ethan chills down his spine. He was so focused on her eyes he hadn’t noticed the happy face she’s making until afterwards. Her chops are pulled back to see her little fangs, and lapping tongue. The same face practically made Ethan melt in awe.

“You are definitely one of Molly’s pups!” Ethan whispered.

Sinding had no desire to hide his smile, seeing his one human friend smile was worth the turmoil, “Alright pups, let’s get you home and fed!” Sinding said while beginning to make his way back home.

Ethan put the white furred pup back on the ground and began to make his way back to Ivarstead, but before he could move any further he looked back at the old direwolf corpse.

“No… I won’t leave you here. Molly.” Ethan said to himself. If there was one place to bury his best friend from Cyrodiil, it would have to be the one place worth the effort. The only place Ethan found closest to a home in Skyrim.

Ethan pulled out his enchanted ring that provided increased strength. Ethan picked up and lugged the dead direwolf over his back and started making his way to the 7000 steps of High Hrothgar.

_________________________________________________________

“By all the Divines Molly you are heavy!” Ethan groaned when he passed through Ivarstead.

The little white pup playfully trekked around him while Ethan hauled his heavy friend’s corpse. The first Emblem was in sight. First time Ethan took the pilgrimage he made sure to read all of the emblems on his way to High Hrothgar. After that he had no interest during his next few hikes.

“Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land.”

Ethan gave the Emblem another good read, and followed the same path towards the next emblem and to the next. All while carrying his dead, and heavy direwolf.

_________________________________________________________

Nightfall struck the moment Ethan finished reading the tenth and final emblem before making it to High Hrothgar. The cold wind was no problem for him, but for his new friend, it was a true test of resilience. She and Ethan may be close to shelter, but the pup can tell this doesn’t end with High Hrothgar. Ethan could tell that she’s shivering, so he pressed onward to the warm confines of the Greybeards only home.

Inside the temple was rather strange for once. It’s empty, barren, and worst of all…

“It’s quiet.” Ethan whispered.

Regardless, Ethan and his pup pushed towards the courtyard.

“Hey girl… Why don’t you wait here, and warm up.” Ethan offered to the pup.

In response, she only whined in refusal, and walked closer towards Ethan’s feet. “Alright then, but just so you know. It’s only gonna get colder from here on out… Holy crap, I’ve been reduced to talking with a direwolf puppy… Alright, if you’re going to come with me from here, you’ll need some extra heat to keep you alive.” Ethan gave his pup a small drop of a potion to reduce the cold temperature in her body.

The little white furred puppy squeaked as she and Ethan made their way to the backyard. Molly’s corpse is still a painful heavy load. The incline and sharp cold wind does not help at all, and yet here he and the pup are. Walking across the snowy yard, the pup and Ethan made it towards the last path towards the Summit.

Ethan has just about given in to crumbling down where he struggles to stand, and yet his new friend urges him to pick up his will and force it up through his knees and keep moving up the mountain. The moment he arrived at the summit. The only soul besides his own and the pups with them is Paarthurnax, Ethan’s teacher and at this point, a friend. He took a good amount of beatings from his brother, Alduin atop of this mountain summit.

“Dovakiin? What brings you here? Drun he het?”

Ethan did not respond to the Dragon until he found where to lay his dead direwolf. The moment Ethan dropped his dead direwolf, he collapsed over the body in exhaustion.

“Vokrii. Mulaag. Fahdon.” Paarthurnax whispered to Ethan. “Frin. Lok. Kein.”

Ethan immediately felt the strength and heat of a full rising sun through his skin. He finally picked himself up from his friend's body to see the little pup lie on his back on the snow. Ethan pulled out some dried meat from his pack. After bringing his direwolf’s body from the bottom of the mountain, he and most especially the pup are famished.

“So Dovakiin… Why los hi het, are you here?” Paarthurnax asked again.

“My only friend from Cyrodiil is dead right here in front of us.” Ethan stood from his place, and took one more moment to mourn for his old direwolf. Even the wolf puppy looked down on her dead mother, and for the first time in her life. She started to howl in the night sky. There is no doubt in Ethan’s mind that the pup’s siblings, along with every wolf, ice wolf, and werewolf could hear her sad howling.

“Goodbye Molly.” Ethan finally said when he picked up his new friend, “Yol, toor, shul.” Ethan whispered all three words of power and instantly Molly was lit up in dragon fire above the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel.

Eventually it wasn’t just Paarthurnax being the only dragon here. Odahviing, and many other dragons circle the summit of the mountain to share their friends' grief.

“Dovakiin we all share your sadness. Mu enook share hin tiiraaz.” Paarthrunax finally spoke again.

“Thank you everyone.” Ethan responded rather well despite his grieving.

Before Ethan can return down the mountain, he’s decided to return to High Hrothgar on foot with his new pup. In the main room he finally found Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards waiting for him to return. They took a bow to their Dragonborn student, and Arngeir stepped forward.

“Hello, Dovakiin. I apologize for our disappearance, but we decided to leave you to your pilgrimage.”

“Thank you guys… I took this hike up the mountain to find and understand the man I've become. Ever since I defeated Alduin… It just doesn’t feel like he’s dead. Then I find my wolf friend dead along the nearby lake, and so now I took this pilgrimage to cremate her.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the gods to decide. You have done your part. As for your friend’s passing, there is no need to grieve any longer. She has given you everything you’ve needed. A new friend."

Ethan looked down at his new friend, and a small smile cracked through his cold face.

“And if it’s worth any clairvoyance, Dovahkiin, the next step to your destiny lies in a place known as Fort Dawnguard, and from what I can sense… You’re needed there more than ever.”

“Isran must’ve found something.” Ethan said to himself.

“Go on, Dovakiin. This world is still in need of you. Odahviing is waiting for you outside at the front.” Arngeir stepped away for Ethan to reach the exit.

Just before he could go any further outside, Ethan stashed his new puppy friend in his knapsack to avoid any problems while flying.

“Let’s get moving, Dovakiin.” Odahviing said as Ethan climbed aboard his friend’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to Creativity


	4. Reunion and Comprimise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Wynter, an Imperial Dragonborn who crawled from an execution in rags to a living legend. Even after Alduin's defeat, and his fame filled to the brim with gold, deep down he knew his past will catch up to him. This story will start from the Dawnguard DLC.

At the same night from High Hrothgar, Odahviing, Ethan and his new pup landed just in front of Fort Dawnguard. Looking around him he saw the fort was heavily reinforced. Last time he was here, this place was just getting on its feet. A few of the recruits he saw were finally full fledged vampire hunters. Layers of spiked fences were all around the vicinity.

“I’ve been gone longer than I thought.” Ethan thought as he kept his direwolf puppy in his knapsack.

Opening the front door, the first thing he saw was himself surrounded by his own Dawnguard brethren with crossbows aimed at him and a trio of armored trolls ready for close range combat. Ethan held his hands up in order to comply with his aligned faction.

“Ethan Winter, step forward onto the center platform.” Isran commanded from the next story above.

Ethan wanted to ask what the problem is, but after his time climbing the ranks to a Legate in the Imperial Legion, during the Civil War. It’s best not to ask questions till the answer is already in front of you.

Making his way to the center, a bright light erupted from below his feet from the ground. Based on his knowledge of vampires, Ethan assumed it was a way to spot vampires within the Dawnguards ranks. Luckily the light surrounding him had no effect of pain on him at all, aside from the blinding flash around him.

“Alright, Ethan, you’re gonna stay right there until I find out why a vampire surrendered to us asking for your audience in full name.” Isran said sternly.

The front gates began to close down in front of him, and the lights below him finally went off. From his right, the first person to greet him was someone he didn’t think to see again.

“Ethan!” Serana cheered, with the other Dawnguard members still aiming their weapons at him.

Ethan stood in silence as Isran followed behind.

“This wretched piece of filth wouldn’t share any details why she surrendered until you arrived.” Isran said sternly, “So now you’re gonna tell me what you know about this, or I'm feeding you both to the trolls.”

“Serana, what are you doing here?” Ethan asked.

Before she could answer, Isran butted in with his bold voice, “Better question, how did you find us here, and why?”

“Well, a couple of days after your friend here brought me to my fathers castle… I decided to sneak out and go look for you. I’ll be honest with you, Ethan, you’re the only one I can trust. Those vampires at Volkihar, I barely recognize them now. Now as for how I found you, that was thanks to your unique scent. My father sent out a hunting group to find you. I had to hurry to get here before they could. They’ll likely be here soon, perhaps within the hour-” Serana explained until a hard grip encased her neck.

Isran suddenly snatched her neck with both hands, and lifted her whole body a few inches from the ground, “Agmaer, activate the light circle!”

Ethan remained silent in slight shock. Completely stunned, and jaw dropped he couldn’t move as he saw this scene before him.

The light circle was lit with Serana just a hare of an inch away from getting burnt into a crisp. Isran still kept his grip tight around her neck, “Listen here Ethan, you have one chance here and now. Why shouldn’t I kill her quickly instead of later?” 

“Isran, wait!” Ethan shouted. “As much as I understand why you’re doing this… How often do you meet a vampire that surrenders? Not to mention, the last time I was with her, she had an Elder Scroll. You kill her now we may not ever find it.”

“Elder Scroll?” The moment after Isran asked, he removed his grasp on Serana’s neck and let her drop, “Agmaer, turn off the light.”

Serana held her neck to ease the pain while inhaling enough gulps of air to catch up with her breathing. Ethan walked over and helped Serana up on her feet. From above, Agmaer shut the lights, and aimed his crossbow back at the vampire.

“Okay Ethan.” Isran looked back over Ethan, “I haven’t heard from you in over a month, and now you’re going to tell me everything I don’t know regarding what this thing has to do with an Elder Scroll.”

“You didn’t get my report?” Ethan looked confused.

“I received no fucking report!” Isran spat coldly.

Ethan breathed out his moment of frustration through his nose, “Damn you Odahviing.” he whispered.

“Okay… Back at Dimhollow, I found her in there, sleeping in the crypts with the Elder Scroll. She asked me to take her home, and so I did, and that’s all that’s worth saying on the story.” Ethan explained.

Serana rolled her eyes, and added a crucial part Ethan didn’t explain, “Aren’t you forgetting the part where you gave my father the Mace of Molag Bal?”

Isran looked at Ethan sourly for leaving that part out, “Is that thing actually telling the truth? You gave our enemies a Daedric weapon, and thought it be best to leave that out? Here and now, right in front of me?”

Ethan stuttered with no sound from his lips. The fear of his actions are starting to fill up into his nerves.

For that, Serana spoke for him, “Yes, I saw my father take the weapon from Ethan’s very hands, but… Here’s something Ethan didn’t know when he gave them that weapon, willingly.” Ethan and Isran looked at Serana in a curious sense, “My father had no intentions on banishing you from the castle. He was originally going to send you to the Deathhounds pit so you can be eaten and killed. Luckily, you giving him that weapon changed his mind. So for what it’s worth, giving my father that daedric weapon was both stupid and lucky at the same time.”

“Even from a vampire’s mouth that sounds like the worst definition of dumbluck.” Isran looked over at Ethan for a moment. He took a brief sigh, and looked over at the other Dawnguards, “Gunmar, Agmaer, get a team together and see to it the incoming group of vampires are dealt with. Sorine take your best sharpshooters and see to it those vampires are found. And as for you Ethan!” Isran looked over at Serana again, “You swear to me here and now, your father said he was actually going to kill Ethan?”

“I was with him when he said those very words, sir.” Serana crossed her arms.

“Very well, Ethan. The next time you lie to me or leave out any important information again, I swear to whatever Divines I will lash you in front of our entire guild… Naked.” Isran responded coldly.

“Yes sir!” Ethan responded plainly. Following a deep gulp of fear.

“But for now…” Isran quickly kicked Ethan in the nuts and gave him a hard hook to the right jaw. Sending him flying to the ground,

Serana tried looking away from the humiliating scene before her, but before she could look away, she noticed Ethan’s knapsack rustling from the inside. She unwrapped the buckle, and the first thing she finds is perhaps the prettiest thing she’s ever laid her eyes on.

“Oh my… YOU ARE THE CUTEST PUPPY EVER!!” Serana melted as she cooed.

Serana picked up the little puppy from Ethan’s pack and held her up in the air. She brought the pup closer to her face and the little miss started kissing her cheeks.

“Serana.” Ethan groaned in pain, “Please keep her safe.”

Serana wrapped the pup in her arms close to her chest as she looked at Isran for a moment.

“You heard him… There’s a cave past the kitchens, you and the pup will stay there until Ethan gets back on his feet and when I say you’re both free to go.” Isran said while picking Ethan up over his shoulder, “And when dawn breaks, I want you to take him to where you hid your Elder Scroll.”

Serana looked at him in confusion..

“Don’t look at me like that. You may be a bloodsucking maggot of all things in this world, but you’re not a stupid one. You wouldn’t come here with the Elder Scroll on your back, and… if Ethan here really is the only one you trust, then i’m sure you’ll have no complaints, because the moment you do something I don’t like, I’ll make him kill you.” Isran finalized his statement.

Serana wanted to stare a thousand daggers from both of her own eyes towards this Redguard, but he wanted Ethan to be okay more than her desire to be angry. She held the Direwolf pup tighter and went straight towards the direction of Isran’s pointed finger.

Suddenly, Ethan grabbed Serana’s dress from his place on the ground, “Take the bag.” Ethan groaned one last time.

Serana did what Ethan asked and grabbed Ethan’s knapsack, and continued through the kitchens. Passing the poisonous eyes of the rest of the Dawnguards. It felt like they could kill her any moment just because they can, but she kept the dire wolf puppy close while she was barking at them to stay away from them. She and the pup finally made it to the caves.

“You must be the Vampire Princess, Serana!” A man said from the left side of the room. He had the looks of a Redguard, but his stern facial expression has the definitive looks of an Imperial. Especially along the jawline.

“Uh yeah… Did the man, Isran, tell you about me?” Serana asked.

“Oh no! Arkay told me you were coming!” The Imperial said while reaching for some deathbell, “Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me, I’m Florentius Baenius.” Just before he could grab the Deathbell he reached for a hand shake from Serana.

Serana stayed hesitant to reach.

“Umm, okay… Well now that you’re here, Arkay told me to lay out a bedroll for you and a spot for the little wolf right here. Sleep as long as you need.”

“Umm, thanks.” Serana let the pup down on the ground. Shortly after she went and ran in circles around her newly unexpected bed. Then squirming her back fur with her big paws sticking in the air. Finally she established her territory around the mat with her scent and fell on her right side, exhausted.

Serana followed after watching that adorable show with the white furred ball of fun, and sat down next to her. The start of the night was rather dull so far, best thing she can do is keep watch over Ethan’s pup. Serana watched over Florentius working on his alchemy potions, and while watching him she was able to predict what he’s working on.

“Is that a potion that cures diseases you’re working on?” Serana asked.

“Ah yes… As you can imagine in our line of work, hunting vampires does come with a risk of becoming… A vampire. So assuming one of our own does make contact with Sanguinare Vampiris, has access to this potion, and takes it within 72 hours…” He had no reason to finalize the answer since Serana managed to put together the pieces.

“Well that’s good to know.” Serana answered while stroking the wolf pups soft head, “So you said that Arkay… As in… The God of Life and Death… He told you to lay out these bed mats for us? I mean I can understand this for the pup, but If I know the great divines… Arkay has no love for the undead. Which is what I am.”

Florentius stopped what he did, dead in his tracks, and looked straight at Serana. Taking a deep exhale, he finally spoke his thoughts. Or Arkay’s depending on who’s words they’re from, “There are three types of undead in this world: Those who have no choice, like necromancy, or draugrs. Then there are the undead who embrace their new form, either from survival, weakness, or pride. For example a vampire, but lastly, and these are the rare cases. There are those of undead who desire or wish to become more. Either they truly want to be dead, or live again. The way things seem to be right now, you just might be one of those rare cases. Those undead who have no desire to be in the middle are considered an exception to Arkay since they intend to be among the living or the dead.”

Serana looked away from the man’s gaze to give her a moment to think, and now that she thinks on it, he may be right.

“In my opinion, whether you die or not… Well that’s not up to me, but if I had a way to find out. I’d say… Just cooperate and we just might figure out the answer.” Florentius finished as he corked his latest cure disease potion, “Now then, I’m going to sleep. I hope you prove Arkay right.” Shortly after he left for the kitchens, leaving Serana and the pup alone.

Serana, hauled over Ethan’s knapsack.

“He must’ve gave me this bag for a reason. Why would he do that?” Serana said to herself.

Looking through the bag, Serana found some smoked meat, a few apples, and four bottles of unopened mead. She gave the jerky to the white furred pup, and the moment she sniffed in the aroma, she snatched it immediately from her fingers.

Even as a vampire, Serana technically could eat human food, but the taste of regular food? To her any taste that’s not blood doesn’t exist anymore. Not since she became a vampire long ago. Of course that doesn’t mean she can’t eat regular food for the sake of filling her stomach like any other breathing animal. So she ate all the apples in Ethan’s bag and pulled a few corks of mead. Digging through Ethan’s contents again she found a heavy bag of coins, a couple of books, and what really caught her attention is a big tangle of amulets. After she undone all the tangles she found that there were nine amulets. One amulet for each of the great divines: Akatosh, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Zenithar, Talos, Stendarr, and of all amulets in this pile…

“Arkay.” Serana whispered to herself in disdain. Not towards the Divine, but herself. She gently placed the rest of the amulets inside Ethan’s pack, and kept Arkay’s amulet in her grip a little longer, “That man… Am I really worth the effort?” Serana heard nothing but the pup’s chewing and the Trolls snoring in the distance. After the silence prolonged for a while, she finally remembered those two books she passed over. The first book she picked up was made of dark brown leather and looked as beaten and worn down as her own self confidence since her time here. She opened the front cover and before her was hand written entries from over a year ago.

“This must be his journal.” Serana looked over the first entry.

“17th of Last Seed 4E 201: My first day in Skyrim was met as I was captured by the Empire and sentenced to death alongside the Stormcloak rebels. We were taken to Helgen, but before I could be executed a dragon appeared and attacked the town. I had to find some way to escape, but I managed to make it out alive of all things. On a personal note. That dragon and I met face to face when it broke through the tower. It was about to kill me with it’s fire breath, but I felt like it hesitated the moment it saw me, and above all else, the moment it hesitated. I felt like I knew him. Like this primal urge in my own body said to my mind that this won’t be the last time we see this dragon. Despite the feeling, I knew I was given a moment to escape into the barracks.”

Serana read through the whole entry, but stopped there. She tucked away Ethan’s journal and went towards the second book. This one had a black leather cover, and the sigil of the Empire engraved in the center. She opened the cover and this time it was in formal writing, “The Book of the Dragonborn.”

Knowing who Ethan is from his way that red dragon responded to him and her father’s confirmation earlier last month, this book is clearly about Ethan and his role as Dragonborn.

Going through the pages felt like a whole hour. The last passage in the book wrote, “I leave you with what is known as "The Prophecy of the Dragonborn". It often said to originate in an Elder Scroll, although it is sometimes also attributed to the ancient Akaviri. Many have attempted to decipher it, and many have also believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that the advent of the "Last Dragonborn" was at hand. I make no claims as an interpreter of prophecy, but it does suggest that the true significance of Akatosh's gift to mortalkind has yet to be fully understood. When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.

Closing the book, Serana eventually felt the need for sleep. Luckily in an ironic sense, it came to Serana rather easily. Despite all the threats, a part of her feels like this night won’t end with her death.


	5. Devyn Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Wynter, an Imperial Dragonborn who crawled from an execution in rags to a living legend. Even after Alduin's defeat, and his fame filled to the brim with gold, deep down he knew his past will catch up to him. This story will start from the Dawnguard DLC.

Serana had no desire to wake up, but eventually she slowly opened her eyes to see Ethan sitting at a desk writing in what looks like his journal. As her senses began to energize from her waking mind she felt a warm presence of body heat by her stomach. She opened her eyes to see none other than the white wolf puppy snuggling in Serana’s comfort. She smiled and reached to pat her head. Instantly the pup woke up and raced to lick Serana’s face as if her life depended on it.

“Okay. Okay! I’m waking up.” Serana giggled after being embraced by the pup’s kisses.

“She’s one in a million, Serana.” Ethan said as she looked over to the two girls.

“Does she have a name?” Serana asked as she sat to pick her up from the ground.

“I haven’t named her yet.” Ethan bitterly answered honestly.

“Could I give her a name?” Serana asked with the wolf pup clenched in her arms.

“Not on your life!” Ethan finally showed a bit of emotion in his response. He pounced on that question like his life was on the line.

“Oh c’mon, Ethan, don’t be a meanie! Lemme give her a name!” Serana whined.

“You even call her anything at all, I will kill you where you are here and now! Is that clear?” Ethan roared in fiery anger.

On the spot the moment he finished his banter, his anger cascaded away from his mind the moment he saw the happy face his pup was making at her. Quick as a flash he swiped his direction away from Serana, and his anger drained as fast as he looked away.

“Ugh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to snap at you… That pup isn’t any ordinary direwolf.” Ethan took a deep breath before continuing, “Before I came to Skyrim, the only friend I had was a direwolf. Her name was Molly. Just yesterday I found that same direwolf... Dead. She had saber tooth fangs in her neck. Of all things I found her corpse protecting her puppies.”

Serana could feel the sadness in Ethan’s story warming her skin in the same emotion as him.

“Even in death she gave her pups everything to keep them safe. She even did the same for me.” Ethan looked down at the white furred direwolf. She walked over to him and tried to jump into his lap. Sadly due to her small puppy size she could barely reach for his right knee. Ethan then picked her up and placed him in his lap while petting her head, “A friend of mine, Synding, who’s a werewolf took in the rest of her siblings, but this little bundle of joy didn’t want to leave my side.” Ethan took in a deep breath, and decided on something that broke a small piece of his pride. So it’s nothing hard to heal from, “If you wanna name her, go on ahead. It’s the least I can do.”

“I’m sorry about your friend. If you really want me to name her, then I’ll make sure it’s worth it.” Serana said.

Then all of a sudden it hit her, “Wait! What about the vampires?” Serana asked the instant she jumped on both feet, “Hang on, what time is it?”

“It’s just past dawn… All the vampires that attacked are dead. Of course some of them fled for their lives.” Ethan said as he put the pup back on the ground, and ran her way back to Serana, “Anyway… Isran instructed me to escort you to the Elder Scroll you stashed away. So it seems we’re gonna be sticking together some more.” Ethan stated as he started packing his weapons. A steel dagger, crossbow, and a one handed sword made of some form of monstrous bone.

“What’s that blade made of?” Serana asked.

“Dragon bones.” Ethan answered simply but this time he made sure to look at her dead in the eye.

“Was it the World Eater’s?” Serana asked all of a sudden with no regret in her words.

Ethan didn’t respond immediately, but after a moment to acknowledge her words, he finally responded, “No… They belonged to a dragon named Mirmulnir. He was anything but a friend, but if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have found my purpose as Dragonborn… I was hoping you would read that book. Although i’m scared to ask how much of my journal you’ve read.”

“I only read as far as you escaping Helgen… I promise” Serana answered honestly.

“Right well, so where did you put your Elder Scroll? Isran gave me the full rundown after he... kicked me in the groin.”

Serana was not able to hold herself from laughing the moment he said that. Her squeaky laughter almost made Ethan’s cheek sizzle from the inside.

“Hey c’mon, I did what I had to do!” Ethan defended, but it only strengthened Serana’s laughing. After a while he looked away to avoid eye contact. The embarrassment was getting to him. Her laughter on the other hand was intoxicating to hear. Eventually he started to smile in return after looking back around.

“Alright, you ready to help now?” Ethan asked when Serana started to regain herself from all the laughing.

“Alright. It’s not too far from here. I left it at the nearby Standing Stone. I believe it was the Shadow Stone. My constellations are a little rusty after all this time. But don’t worry, I left a few reanimated skeletons there to watch over the place.” Serana said walking towards Ethan with the puppy wrapped in her arms.

“Alright, no time to waste.” Ethan stood from his chair and collected his gear on the desk behind him. “Let’s go get your Scroll before someone else finds it.”

___________________________________________________________________

Making the journey on foot, Ethan and Serana hiked their way to the Shadow Stone. Based on the sun’s position above, the evening sun is just about to set to the west. Finally arriving at their designated location, piles of human bones were scattered across the ground with old nordic swords.

“Oh no! No no no!” Serana rushed over the bones to find where she left her Elder Scroll, and nothing was found.

Ethan crouched down to examine a humerus bone, the scent of conjuring magic was still fresh, and something else lingered in the smell. Something all too familiar.

“I’m sorry Ethan. I… I… I… I’m so sorry.” Serana tried to keep her composure from crumbling, but she eventually began to break out in tears. Her father just may already have found the scroll. They may have already lost.

“Don’t be sorry, Serana.” Ethan said with no problem under his spoken words.

“What?” Serana looked over at Ethan with no life in her eyes.

“Whoever took the Elder Scroll, is no hostile… If anything he’s frickin annoying.” Ethan said standing up from observing the pile of bones. Taking a look at the Shadow Stone he found what he needed to confirm his suspicions. He found a note tucked in the hole of the Standing Stone.

“Either you were being followed, or you didn’t pay anyone any mind at all.” Ethan walked over to Serana to show her the contents of the note. It was just a symbol of a circle inside a diamond. Beneath the shapes was only one sentence.

“Have a drink in Riften.”

“I don’t understand.” Serana was all too confused to understand.

“The one who took your Elder Scroll was a friend of mine. I could smell his signature magic in the bones of these skeletons.” Ethan responded before looting a few septims under the bones, “Let’s go get a drink!”

___________________________________________________________________

The scent of the underground sewage system and strong mead is the perfect combination of Riften’s reputation of conniving backstabbers under Maven Blackbriar’s thumb. Ethan bore no mind at all to the smell, but Serana is completely enthralled with the aroma filling her nostrils. A completely new smell for a vampire who has been locked underground since before the Empire was an Empire at all.

Making their way across the bridge just before reaching the door to the “Bee and Barb” Serana’s attention lingered on a group of kids led by a woman who looked to be in her late 20’s. Curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way to Riften’s square to have a look around.

“Hello mam, I’m Madesi, how would you like to see my fine jewelry.” the Argonian, Madesi, asks.

“Sure, I can spare a bit to browse.” Serana responded.

“The finest jewels from the Saxheel!”

“The who?”

“My apologies, Saxheel is the preferred name we as a species prefer to be called, the Nords here prefer the term general Argonians, but regardless. Sadly, I'm one of the few traditional Saxhleel Jewelers that remains in Tamriel; it's becoming a lost art. Only trouble is gathering materials has become hazardous. The roads to the mines and to the other cities are thick with bandits... and worse. Even with the threat of Alduin and his dragons gone, it doesn’t change too much. It just brings more of the same. Would you be interested in gathering some materials for me? I'd certainly be happy to compensate you.” Madesi offered.

“Sure I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thank you, mam… Hmm, you’re eyes, they’re glowing.”

“Oh… umm… Sure I’ll keep an eye out for materials.” Serana left quickly before Madesi could figure out she’s a vampire.

Serana quickly walked towards the Bee and Barb, she bumped into the kids and woman to find before she could realize.

“Oh hello mam, I’m Constance, I run the Honorhall Orphanage. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine… Wait, you run an orphanage? Which would make these kids-”

“Are you a princess, mam? You look really pretty.” One of the girls asked Serana.

“Aww thank you, but I’m no princess.” Serana lied, but still touched.

“Really? You look like the princess in my books.” the girl pulled out the book to show her the page.

Surprised by the comparison, the woman in the book looks a lot like her. Just not so sign of being a vampire. She looks like a warm blooded human. The look of her features almost brings Serana down on the inside.

“Hey, Serana, c’mon, we gotta go.” Ethan said from a distance with the white pup barking from his feet.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon… I gotta go.” Serana looked down at the little girl again, “Maybe you can read me some of that book next time I see you.” Serana patted the girls head.

“Really? You promise?” The girl said with hope in her eyes.

“I promise.” Serana said with a charming smile. Serana walked over to Ethan and picked up the wolf pup from the ground.

“It’s best you stay clear of groups of people. If people find out that you’re… You know.” Ethan suggested as they entered through the door to the inn.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry I was curious. Never been to places like this, not even where I lived.” Serana frowned as they made their way to a table.

“Well I’ll be damned! Ethan Wynter, the Dragonborn!” One of the customers yelled at first glance.

Sadly that customer was no ordinary customer. Beneath that red tunic that blonde haired Breton of a bard knows Ethan all too well. “C’mon Devyn, just let me have a drink in peace, and while you’re at it, play us a jig playing on that lute. I need a good song to drink to.” Ethan demanded.

“And who’s your friend? She looks as if stiff as walking bones.” Devyn asked with a subtle hint under his use of words.

“I offered Ethan a drink and some grub. You see this man took a really, really! Hard kick in the cock to keep me from being a group’s plaything.” Serana wrapped his left arm around Ethan’s shoulders in a facade of a loving moment.

All Ethan could do is turn his gaze to Serana while all the customers in the inn roared in utter laughter.

Serana smiled a smidgen as Ethan walked over to the nearest booth. Serana shortly followed.

“Two pints of Mead, and bring your best stew!” Serana requested before she took a seat across from Ethan.

“Keep an eye on the Bard over there, he’s the one who took the scroll. Or at least was involved with the scroll being stolen. His name is Devyn Dandelion. He may be a bard, but that’s only a side job. His real source of coin is from the thieves guild. He’s one of the three Nightingales.” Ethan said just as soon as their pints arrived.

“Black Briar mead?” Ethan asked the wench.

“Yes, I figured even a Dragonborn would need something harder than ale to heal from a hard kick between the legs.” The wench snickered before leaving.

Serana took her tankard and started with a light sip at the brim.

“Oh wow. This swill is amazing.” Serana said after taking a swig from the first sip.

“The Black Briar Meadery really knows their craft.” Ethan said.

Shortly after the Bard himself for some reason brought the order to the two. From what today seems to be beef stew.

“I figured I should be the one to give you your meal today. After all, I invited you.” Devyn Dandelion the Bard finally confessed

“So you really took my Elder Scroll?” Serana asked in response.

“That was yours? Well don’t worry, It’s right here, and it’s safe. I figured a stolen Elder Scroll would surely attract my good friend here.” Devyn shortly took a snap of his fingers and suddenly a flurry of blue aura morphed into the Elder Scroll on their table.

“Thank you, Devyn… Hmm, Ethan, that spell was just like how you gave my father the mace of Molag Bal.”

“Ethan, my brother! Is she serious? I didn’t think you’d ever use that spell.” Devyn sounded with a poorly made expression of shock.

“I just didn’t use it as much for you to notice.” Ethan shrugged.

“Same old Ethan Wynter. Oh by the way this is for you.” Devyn handed Ethan a letter. “I’m not sure who sent it, but since it’s from Cyrodiil I’m sure it’s not a hard ponder to figure out.”

“After all this time, they’re now starting to write to me.”

“Who?” Serana asked.

“My fucking family.”


	6. Bad Blood

Ethan remained silent as he stared begrudgingly into the red wax seal. It may have the commoner's symbol of the Imperial City, but the feeling of looking at it any further from now is like a hard fist in his face.

Launching himself from his seat he storms his way outside the inn. Serana and Devyn were left at the booth in silence. Devyn took the letter Ethan left behind, and since no one else of mutual understanding was around he gave it to Serana, the only person here who Ethan seems to be affiliated with.

"It's probably best you read this for him." Devyn said with a hint of sorrow.

"But it's his letter, shouldn't he be the one?"

"Trust me when I tell you, if I gave him this letter again he'd just burn it without a second thought." Devyn was telling the complete truth. Serana could see it in Devyn's eyes alone.

"Wh-why would he do that? I don't understand." Serana asked.

"If you wanna find out, read it. I'd read it for him, but I can't... I read enough of his letters to know his pain." Devyn left Serana alone with the letter.

Serana was left alone at the booth with the letter and the direwolf pup eating what's left of Ethan's beef stew. For a little puppy girl she can definitely eat her fill. The look of the white and furry direwolf brought a quick smile on her face. She gave her a scratch behind her left ear and decided to let her finish Ethan's stew. Taking another look at the letter she took a deep breath and decided to disregard what she thought and open the letter.

"We should've killed you when we had the chance. You pushed back so much of our work down the hole. Years upon years. Generation upon generation. All of it prolonged even further for over countless more lifetimes. All because you didn't die in Helgen like you were supposed to. No longer! After everything you've done, do you really think you're a hero? You may have the soul of a dragon, but your heart and will is as breakable as any man in Tamriel. No longer! In all our years waiting for you to accept your fate as a failure among everyone above you. Whose only destiny is to do nothing but die like any other worthless piece of filth beneath the feet of any lowly peasant. If you won't accept who you truly are then we will make you see for what you truly are. In all our time with you, what we have done to you was never too personal, but now? It will be a very memorable and enjoyable achievement for all of us to see your long overdue corpse. All to only be forgotten, in the dirt. Your family, from the words of your mother."

The moment Serana finished the letter she finally noticed a single tear dropped on the parchment. Wiping away her tears she looked back up at Ethan's direwolf pup. She closed her eyes for only a moment to process what she read. Her mother and father may have been at eachotyher's throats, but when an entire family pours all their hatred on a single member of their bloodline? The moment she opened her eyes again she picked up Ethan's pup, and her Elder Scroll. She left the booth, and straight for the exit. All without paying for the meal to go find Ethan Wynter.

The moment she stepped outside the Inn, Ethan was nowhere to be found. The passing guard looked over at her.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen Ethan Wynter? The... The Dragonborn?" Serana asked

"Ugh yeah he's headed to Fort Dawnguard, it's just east of here. That direction." The guard pointed.

"Thank you." Serana said as she made her way to the town exit with Ethan's wolf puppy in her arms.

Serana journeyed halfway to the fort on the road from Riften. Ethan was nowhere to be found yet. Eventually dusk shrouded the skies in stars and moonlight. Serana and the pup caught a small glimmer of a reflected light source on the side of the road. She found what looked like a glass bottle. It had the design of a small healing concoction, and the label had the name "Bad Blood" written on the side. Putting her nose over the spout she smelled daedric blood but with a very intoxicating aroma. The smell reminded her of the old Cyrodiilic brandy she had while her mother wasn't anywhere near Castle Volkihar. The more the scent Serana inhaled the quicker she felt a sharp pain launch into her nose. She threw it away as fast as her reflexes could give her.

"The hell was in that bottle? I feel sorry for whoever drank that." Serana spoke out loud. Yet somehow the pup went after that bottled stench.

"Well aren't you a little bundle of a lost pup." a seductive female voice spoke to Serana further down the road.

It only took less than a minute for Serana to investigate the bottle on the ground and now she was stopped by four of her father's vampires. The leading vampire woman walked over towards Serana. Her glistening fangs out and eyes as bright as the sun. Just like Serana herself.

"Your father wants the Elder Scroll, and you. We were expecting the Dragonborn to be with you. You two left the fort together, where did he go?"

"If my father wanted the scroll so badly he should've been here to get it himself, and why should I tell you where Ethan is?" Serana remained firm in her stance and pulled out her own fangs.

"Why would you say that to family? Why throw everything you've had... Everything we gave you? You would waste all of that for a just one single sheep doomed to fall into the Lions den? Whose side are you even on?"

"I'll have you know that man is no sheep, he's a wolf in sheep's clothing. The rest of his group may despise our kind, me included, but it was him and his group who brought me out of that cave after all those countless years. I'm not on the Dawnguards side. I'm on the Dragonborn's side. I'm on Ethan Wynter's side. That's all there is to say!" Serana stood strong with her dagger at the ready when things eventually becomr violent.

"You know as brave as those words go. It's all useless, Ethan's not even here."

In response shortly after, a bolt pierced into the back of one of the vampire's skull.

"I'm disappointed you haven't noticed me until now." Ethan spoke while pulling out his dragon bone sword.

All of the vampires began to draw their fangs and charged right at the shooter.

The first to lunge their claws into Ethan had his head decapitated in return. Swift as air his blade cut the flesh, smoothly. Following a perfect slice through the stomach of another victim. All that's left was the vampire woman. Drawing her blade she struck first locking her blade with Ethan's. Quickly backing away from contact she scooped and handful of dirt to throw in his face. Giving her a moment to strike again, but unfortunately she forgot that Serana is no stranger to combat and behind her. Serana took her elven dagger and plunged it into the vampire's lower hip. She responded to her with a backhand slap sending Serana down to the ground. She left her alone since her father needed her alive, but as for Ethan?

"You better be worth the effort." The woman said while grabbing Ethan's neck.

Serana watched the sight helplessly on the ground. Watching her only friend becoming one of her own ignited her anger quickly as she dashed on all fours to get back on her two feet. She ripped her off of him and threw her to the ground. Sadly she rolled her way back on her feet, but shortly after Serana saw something off around her mouth. It looked like the blood from Ethan neck is eating it's way around her lips like it's some corrosive substance.

"Wha-whats happenin t'meh? Eh'brns!" The female vampire started coughing up choked blood. Despite the unusual sight, Serana brushed it off and stuck her dagger up into her skull from the bottom of her chin.

Pulling her dagger out she saw the same blood trickle on her hand. Suddenly the blood started to burn wildly and painfully on her skin. Before her wincing pain could escalate further into a scream she wiped away the blood on anything she could find that wasn't on her person. The burn was absolutely surreal, and it was human blood of all things. How could this be possible? That's when Serana remembered. The empty potion she found that had the name "Bad Blood". That must've been the contents in the bottle. Ethan drank that potion.

"Ethan! What was that? Errgh!" Serana held her hand still in pain.

"No wait, don't rub it! Hang on!" Ethan pulled out a small vial of thick, clear liquid. He bit off the cork, spat it out and began to rub the blood off her hand with the new contents, "Sorry about that. It was a recent experiment of mine. I call it the-" Ethan couldn't finish the sentence as the gaping wound on his neck began to spike in pain and cause him to collapse on the ground.

"Ethan!" Serana was able to catch him before he could land completely.

Ethan stirred groggily awake, but his whole body still felt numb from exhaustion. He could feel a couple of bodies lugging him somewhere. Actually more like a body and a reanimated skeleton. His vision wasn't as good at the moment, but he could see himself being dragged to Fort Dawnguard.

"Hurry! Ethan needs help!"

Ethan could barely recognize the voice, but he knew it had to be Serana.

"What did you do to him?" one of the Dawnguards asked in distress.

"We were ambushed on the way here, please just help me with him!" Serana demanded.

Ethan's vision went dark again before he could continue any further.

Serana sat next to Ethan as he remained asleep in the medical ward. From behind she could hear the pitter patter of paws making their way closer to them. Only thing that came to mind was Ethan's wolf. From the looks of it she dropped the "Bad Blood" bottle from her gripping fangs.

"Well there you are, you little lady!" Serana kneeled to pick her up onto her lap. Stroking her smooth fur down the back of her neck she laid quietly in Serana's warmth, "I'm sorry we haven't found you a name yet... But now that things are quiet. Why not now?" The pup looked up at Serana with a curious whine.

"I think I know exactly what to call you. When I was a girl there was this story I'd read over and over again. It was about a woman who had no friends, and no family. She only had her dog and they would go on this long and wonderful adventure. She of course made more friends along the way, but her dog was always beside her. Her dog's name was 'Melanie'. So what do you think? You like that name? Melanie?" The pup responded with a adorable sounding bark.

"Alright, Melanie it is!" Serana said as she picked up little Melanie from her lap.

"Let's go get you fed, eh Melanie?" Serana smiled while putting her down on the floor.

Before Serana and the newly named pup Melanie could make for the Mess-hall, Isran and Agmaer stood before the vampire and pup. The only positive sign is that they have not drawn any weapons so far.

"Agmaer, why don't you go to the mess-hall and procure some food for the direwolf, and some of that deer blood we drained from our last hunt." Isran looked over to Agmaer. He didn't verbally respond, he only nodded his head and went on his way as ordered.

"Until then, tell me everything that happened." Isran spoke as clear as he could without lashing out in any way while taking a seat.

"I was ambushed by four vampires. My father sent them to retake my Elder Scroll. Ethan managed to kill off three of the vampires, but one of them managed to... As you can see. Get a bite off of him." Before Serana explained any further, she gave Isran the empty potion bottle she found. "But thanks to whatever Ethan made in this concoction, it made Ethan's blood poisonous. Like lethally poisonous. After that I killed the vampire myself."

"Now you swear to me; That's all the information?" Isran demanded.

"Regarding the ambush, yes. Anything between the time we left and the ambush is... Well? I'd be more than willing to tell you the rest if you want?"

"Humor me." Isran asked plainly as if he's getting bored.

"I stashed the Scroll at the Shadow Stone nearby. A friend of Ethan's from the Thieves Guild stole it and returned it to us in Riften. He also gave us a letter from Ethan's family. It's… A pretty grim note. After that Ethan stormed out and then the ambush happened as I was catching up to him."

"Who was this friend of Ethan's?" Isran asked.

"He was a bard, a breton, goes by the name Devyn Dandelion."

"Yeah that sounds like Devyn alright! And the Scroll?" Isran remarked.

"I left it over there." Serana pointed at the counter in the corner.

"Good."

"So does this extend my use here in the fort?" Serana asked.

"Well... You're definitely useful, that's for sure. We'll pin that question after Ethan wakes up. Assumming he actually does." Isran was finally taking his leave.

"Oh wait! I forgot to mention, there may be more vampiress around. Those vampires were tailing us. No doubt they're keeping their distance around here."

"Alright then." Isran finally left the room.


	7. Moth Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Wynter, an Imperial Dragonborn who crawled from an execution in rags to a living legend. Even after Alduin's defeat, and his fame filled to the brim with gold, deep down he knew his past will catch up to him. This story will start from the Dawnguard DLC.

(Western Cyrodiil, Gold Coast: 2 years ago.)

Green fields under an amber shine from the sun dotted the landscape beautifully from below the hill. A couple of trees shaded down on the slopes where Ethan laid to take his break. The small clouds floated to the east away from Ethan’s drowsy view. Further down the hill he could hear crunching footsteps moving towards him. Pulling himself up from the ground he found himself making company with a man in his same forester uniform.

“You my relieve?” Ethan asked as he stood up.

“Yep. Go on back to the barracks. Got a new batch of ale today.”

“No shit!” Ethan responded in surprise, “Want me to bring you a bottle?”

“Ah no. I got that covered.” The other guy.showed off a secondary water skin with a darker colored padding.

“Smart lad.” Ethan smiled as he patted his friend's shoulder as he made his way to the barracks.

About a mile from the hills Ethan found his way at the forester barracks. The first person Ethan caught in his gaze was a slender and beautiful woman tending the nearby gardens in her belted tunic and sunhat. Her golden blonde hair fluttered lightly in the calm breeze and the sun reflected off her sapphire blue eyes. Her smile was light but full of life.

Behind her stood a tall majestic direwolf. Eager to meet her best friend.

“Anna… Molly.”  
_____________________________________________________________

(South Western Skyrim, Fort Dawnguard: Today)

Ethan still felt weak and numb all around his body. The first thing he saw was the blurred ceiling to Fort Dawnguards barracks. After he started to feel his limbs move again he noticed his neck is patched with stitches.

Groaning in pain while trying to sit up he saw the fireplace being occupied with a familiar feminine shape along with a little pup.

“Anna? Molly?” Ethan groaned in his drowsy conscience

“Ethan!” The sound of the voice took Ethan a moment to process. It was a voice he spent a couple of months trying to remember, and as soon as he could see clearly, he began to recognize where he’d been resting.

“Serana… Sorry, I… How long was I out? What happened?” Ethan asked.

“It’s just about dawn… As for what happened. The potion you took worked, but the bite… Well, your potion didn’t help with that as much.” Serana said while helping him sit up.

“Did it kill the vampire?” Ethan asked.

Serana chuckled before answering, “Yeah i’m sure it would’ve, If I didn't kill it myself. But yes, I promise… It was working.”

“Good.” Ethan said as he shook off his daze.

“Also I was hearing you say the name, ‘Anna’ in your sleep. She a friend of yours?” Serana asked.

“I’d… I’d rather not think about that name again.” Ethan stood from his medical cot.

“Why not?” Serana was kinda hurt.

Ethan stood quiet briefly before responding, “I need to go find Isran for my next assignment. Is the Scroll safe?”

Serana rolled her eyes, “Yes, I let Isran hold on to it. In return he’s allowed to let me stay here longer.”

The moment Ethan turned his way to the exit, Isran himself showed up from the entrance.

“Speak of the daedra.” Ethan smiled.

“I’m afraid you have no new assignment at the moment. Until then you’ve earned some time to heal. Even Dawnguards need to heal from their wounds. There’s a private bath house upstairs. I figured wounds like that would need some more delicate care. Also Serana gave us your new potion. It’s a good concoction, but I think it could work better with another ingredient. I have Florentius working on that right now. Now head upstairs and get cleaned… Consider that an order.” Isran stated in full as he prepared to make his leave.

“Fine.” Ethan said under his breath.  
_____________________________________________________________

Fort Dawnguard was originally built for a prince of the Jarl in Riften after he became a vampire. This was a time long before Ethan Wynter, but the fort still stands tall. Even after all these years, the bathhouse here definitely looks and smells as it's been written to be. Fit for a Jarl and it’s family.

Walking with clean clothes in hand and not a rag to be worn on Ethan's skin. Bare skinned and healed scars all around, all rugged with his dark brown hair, Ethan pulled the chain to the side of the wall to drop the hot water. 

Outside the room Serana brought a clean towel for Ethan when he finished cleaning himself. Originally she was just going to leave the towel outside the room, but then again. Isran isn’t nearby and Melanie is with the rest of the canines down below resting. The idea of Ethan on the other side of this door bare naked has Serana boiling heat in her cheeks. She took several deep breaths as quietly as she could, and found the sense to leave the hall. _____________________________________________________________

Ethan finally arrived at the main hall of Fort Dawnguard fully cleaned, healed, and armed. Serana and the rest of the Dawnguard were waiting for him to arrive to discuss their next plan against the Volkihar vampires.

“Alright, so we have the scroll… So who’s got the balls to read the thing?” Sorine asked.

“It’s not that easy… I mean if anyone could open it, and learn what they want… Well I wouldn’t wanna know. The only people who can have a chance at reading it without losing themselves are the Moth Priests.” Serana responded.

“Sadly they can only be found in Cyrodiil… If anyone can read an Elder Scroll without losing themselves it’s them.” Ethan added.

“Wait, didn’t you read an Elder Scroll yourself, Ethan?” Gunmar mentioned

“I did, but the only way I was able to read that was because of the time wound. After Alduin was sent to our current time, if I opened that scroll again I’d go blind.”

“Wait, you had an Elder Scroll too?” Serana asked.

“I had one… After Alduin, I gave the Scroll to the College of Winterhold. Didn’t think I was going to need it again, so…” Ethan concluded,1 despite this unfortunate update.

“Well aside from that, I remember hearing of a high ranking scholar from the Imperial City arriving in Skyrim a few days ago. I don’t know if it was a Moth Priest, but he’s definitely from the Empire.” Isran responded with some trivial good news.

“Right… Isran, with your permission I’ll ride to Winterhold and retrieve Ethan’s Elder Scroll.” Agmaer offered turning his attention to Iran, “I have friends in the College, maybe they can help us out.”

“Right well, take what gear you need and head there as soon as possible. Florentius, Celann you two will be heading up north with Agmaer. Do what you need to get that scroll. Ethan, you go find the Moth Priest, and bring him here. Your best bet would be to ask inn keepers and carriage owners. Anyone who constantly meets with travellers of any kind. Sorine, you said you have a lead on those crossbow schematics? Take Ingjard, Durak and Mogrul and go retrieve them. The rest of you will remain here with me and bolster our new recruits.”

“Umm, Isran… If it’s okay I’d like to go with Ethan.” Serana asked.

“Fine. Alright, we all know our assignments so let’s get to it people.” Isran broke the meeting and everyone mobilized into their assignments.”  
_____________________________________________________________

(Riften: One hour later)

“Yeah, I ferried a Moth Priest to Dragon Bridge. It wasn’t part of my stops, but his coin was good, so why not? The ferryman explained while brushing his horse clean.

“Could you take us there?” Serana asked for Ethan.

“Sure, climb in back and we’ll be off.”

“HOLD! I’m going with you guys!” Yelled a Breton all too familiar to Ethan, and Serana. Catching up with his breathing, heaving all the air he can inhale, Devyn offered his coin in return for a carriage.

“Seriously Devyn? We don’t need a third wheel.” Ethan asked with disgust.

“More like a fourth wheel, brother.” Devyn looked down at Melanie who’s nestled in Serana’s arms.

“We could use the music.” Serana added.

“Ah Hell, fine it’s your coin, c’mon.” Ethan responded before climbing up.

“My coin, seriously?” Devyn sarcastically asked with a charismatic smile coated in trickery.

“It came out of your pocket from what I saw.” Ethan said while helping Serana and Melanie up.

Following Serana, Devyn offered his lute instead of a hand for Ethan to take. Which he took as kindly as he could show. Devyn climbed himself up and the ferry took to the road.

_____________________________________________________________

(Skyrim roads: Six hours later)

Dragon Bridge was just about ten minutes closer. Sadly the scene before them was a grotesque crime of brutality.

Paying off the ferry for going forward without them, the group stayed behind to survey the place for any whereabouts of the Moth Priest.

“Well there’s no Moth Priest, all the Imperial soldiers have bite marks on their necks… They were drained clean of their blood.” Ethan inspected while checking the bodies.

While Devyn was looting their coin Serana found a vampire corpse with her orders on paper.

“They took the Moth Priest… To a cave called Forebears’ Holdout.”

“And where the Hell is that supposed to be?” Devyn asked as he finished looting the last of the corpses septims.

“Hmm, Serana! Give Melanie the note, maybe she can sniff’em out.” Ethan suggested

“Hey that’s not a bad idea.” Serana whistled for Melanie, “C’mon girl, take us to the bad people!” Serana gave Melanie a note to sniff.

Thankfully the little direwolf caught the scent. After a mildly considerate hike she eventually lead the trio to what is presumed to be Forebears’s Holdout.

“Alright, Devyn when we get inside I need you to stay out of sight. You’re more dangerous when no one can find you, but when things get too loud I’m trusting you to stay quiet no matter what.” Ethan crouched down next to Melanie to give her a pat on the head, “I need you to keep Melanie safe. As much as I’m starting to love her on the field I don’t think she’s ready for heavy combat.”

“Alright Ethan, I’ll keep her safe.” Devyn promised as he conjured his ebony bow from wherever he stores his things.

“Serana, you’re with me, we’re gonna pick off any vampires inside as quietly as we can until we find the moth priest or-” Suddenly Ethan jerked his focus somewhere as if some familiar reflex sparked his senses. He felt an old presence that he hasn’t sensed in a damn long time.

“Ethan? You okay?” Serana asked in concerned curiosity.

“Yeah… For a moment I… I thought I heard something… Familiar.”

“Okay, so are we ready?” Serana asked, pulling out his dagger.

“Yeah… Yeah, let’s get going.” Ethan said brushing off his sudden feeling by pulling out his crossbow and setting a bolt.

_____________________________________________________________

Inside the cave was an altar, so far the group remained quiet on their way inside. Devyn made his way in the tall shrubbery to gain a well distant view. Ethan and Serana made their way down the path to the altar. Any vampires or deathhounds that caught a glimpse of the two were instantly shot at or stabbed. As the more deeper the four made inside the structure of the cave the more uneasiness Ethan felt. It’s as if the vampires want this moment to feel as easy as it seems. Unless someone or something else is out there watching.

Making their way up the stairway, a group of vampires were commencing a spell barrier around someone. No doubt it was the Moth Priest. Serana didn’t seem to have any interest in staying quiet and the same could be said for Ethan too. Pulling out his dragonbone sword, Ethan pulled out his unrelenting force shout at full blast to disrupt the spellcraft. One of the vampires flew face first on the wall killing it instantly. The rest of the vampires summoned a few gargoyles to aid them in their fight. Devyn who still remained hidden with Melanie drew back his bow and landed a good shot in one of the vampires eye socket. The gargoyles were not an easy foe to vanquish but Ethan’s shouting powers evened the grounds well enough. Serana pulled out her necromancy spells on the nearest dead gargoyle and bent its will to her own. It caused a decent enough distraction to shove her dagger in the Vampire Thrall’s right jaw up into her brain. Finally after shoving his blade through the neck of the last gargoyle the room is clear of any monstrous foes.

Shutting off the spell from up the stairs, the group was able to set the Moth Priest free. Unexpectedly he charged straight forward like a madman to Serana. Before Ethan could make a dash to help her, She managed to subdue him and lunge a hard gut punch straight up. Snatching his shoulders he brought him close to headbutt him hard into his senses. She didn’t even waver to the impact in return of her own skull.

"Wait, stop! I yield! That... that wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me. Thank the divines for you!"

“Are you alright?” Serana asked.

"I'm quite alright, thanks to you. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools."

“I know why they needed you, because we need you for the same purpose.” Serana said with a hand on her hip.

"You do? Alright then, enough mysteries."

“Me and my friend here work for a group of vampire hunters. You can find us at Fort Dawnguard, near Stendarr's Beacon.”

"Very well. If a vampire is working with vampire hunters. There’s definitely something big going on here."

“Yeah… We’ll make sure you get to the fort safely.”

“Thank you young lady.”

Ethan and Serana lead Dexion to the cave’s exit with Devyn waiting on them. Then from behind a quick glance of speed caught Ethan’s senses. He turned around to see any sign of something or someone else. Nothing but the sound of running water from the lower caves. 

Unexpectedly Ethan faced a hard kick in the left jaw from a slim figure clothed all in black.

“Hello Ethan.” The figure’s voice was female. Her tone was sadistic and carried a very angelic tune. Worst of all it was all too familiar.

“ETHAN!” Serana yelled as she rushed over to help.

Suddenly a ward of magic shielded them from her intrusion.

“This doesn’t involve you, vampire.” With the flick of her wrist a powerful burst of wind blew her out of the cave, and knocked her into the rest of their group.

By the time Serana got back on her feet and raced back to the cave entrance, the woman and Ethan were gone.

“What the fuck?” Serana asked.  
_____________________________________________________________

(Dark cave: Current time unknown)

Tied to chains on the wall Ethan slowly wakes up to find himself with a gag in his mouth. On his knees the woman who kicked him out makes her way inside with a tray of small knives, and vials.

“I wish we didn’t have to gag you, Ethan, but given your role as Dragonborn, can’t be too careful.” says the woman approaching Ethan, "Regardless, it's good to see you again, despite the situation, but you know the family. We need to keep ourselves quiet, and you have been making quite the stir here." She poked at Ethan's nose with a small knife as she spoke.

Putting the knife down she finally unwrapped her face mask and pulled down her hood to reveal the same face he tried to forget for all this time, "Well if anyone's gonna bring you back to Cyrodiil it just had to be me."

All Ethan could do is groan the name through the gag, "Anna."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to creativity!


End file.
